1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed towards apparatus for mixing two liquids in controlled amounts and, more particularly, is directed towards a medicator for admixing a liquid medicine with a main water supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the feeding and care of livestock and poultry, it is common to provide a device for mixing medication with, for example, drinking water. Generally speaking, the medication is in the form of a liquid, and such devices are designed to provide controlled mixing, either by rate or volume, of the liquid medication with the drinking water.
While many designs and variations of such medicators, as they are commonly known, are presently on the market, I have found that each suffers from one or more deficiencies which makes utilization of same unreliable and bothersome. Generally speaking, the problems associated with the prior art medicators center on their undue complexity, multiplicity of moving parts which tend to break down and require replacement, high pressure sealing requirements which often lead to leakages, breakdown, and expensive repair, high cost, and resultant high unreliability.
Typical of the prior art medicators is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,712 issued to Brown. In the apparatus taught by Brown, a medicine-containing flexible bag 80 is positioned within a tight-walled container 70. Water from a source of supply is directed into the container 70 with a force sufficient to collapse the medicine-containing bag 80 which, in turn, forces the medicine through a tube 89 to a mixing valve where it is admixed with a main water supply.
Proper operation of the Brown apparatus requires a large amount of water pressure for collapsing the flexible bag. This water pressure tends to blow the seal rings and has even been known to cause fracture of the main holding tank. The flexible bag itself, subjected to continuous flexing and pressure, also tends to rupture at frequent intervals, requiring repair, replacement, and concomitant shut-down time. The multiplicity of moving parts and frequent maintenance required by devices such as that taught by Brown are serious deficiencies in the administration of an efficient livestock medication program.
Another deficiency inherent in the type of device taught by Brown results from the tendency of the medication to settle in the bottom of the collapsible bag. Since the bag will not be completely emptied, some of the medicine will either be wasted or must be manually mixed and added to the water supply. Over a period of time, this can result in considerable waste and resulting higher expense.
Other prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. in this field of which I am aware include the following: 1,405,334; 2,621,795; 2,716,509; 2,780,493; 2,921,715; 3,149,759; and 3,511,414.